Inter-Galactic Adventure
Transcript (The episode starts off the guppies at the playground.) * Oona: "Hey guys I'm gonna launch this rocket I made follow me." (Everyone follows Oona.) * Oona: "Everyone ready?" * All: "Ready." * Oona: "5,4,3,2,1 and Blast...Off." * Gil: "What's it doing is it blasting off." * Nonny: "It is." * Goby: "Oona you did it." (The rocket sputters into a halt in the sky.) * Deema: "No you never." (The rocket flies back down to earth.) * Oona: "Uh oh." * All: (Yelping and screaming). (The rocket flies into the air and explodes in the sky.) * Molly: "Now that's what I call a fireworks show." (The next day Oona made another rocket.) * Oona: "Let's try this again.5,4,3,2,1 and Blast...Off." (The rocker flies into the air.) * Oona: "Alright." (A day or so later Oona built a bigger rocket.) * Oona: "That's some hard work but it's all done." * Molly: "Hey Oona." * Gil: "Now that's a big rocket." * Deema: "Yeah." * Oona: "Thanks guys I worked all night on it." * Goby: "That's great." * Nonny: "How about We pack some things and go on an inter-galactic adventure." * Oona: "Ya know we might need some necessities." (As they get ready to pack Tiff came by and have a little look at the rocket Oona built.Later that day.) * Oona: "Are we ready to go." * Molly: "Alright." (They boarded the rocket and they put on clear lenses space goggles.) * Oona: "Everyone ready." * All: "Ready." * Oona: "Alright guys let's get this show on the road.Prepare for countdown." * Molly: "10." * Gil: "9." * Goby: "8." * Nonny: "7." * Oona: "6." * Deema: "5." * All: "4,3,2,1 Blast Off." (They flew up to space.) * Molly: "There's no gravity here we can float like balloons." * Deema: "Guys look I'm flying." * All: (Laughter). * Gil: "This is great." (A noise shakes the rocket.) * Molly: "What's that." * Oona: "This doesn't sound too good.Oh hey it's nothing to worry about.I thought everything sounded perfectly..." (She gets interrupted by the noise.) * Oona: "Normal but look at everything." * Molly: "This is so amazing." * Gil: "I've never ever been up in space before." * Tiff: "Me neither." * Nonny: "Tiff what are you doing here." * Tiff: "I came to find you guys but then I came to check at this amazing rocket Oona built.But you guys sorta took off in space before I can even get out." * Nonny: "Good thing we saved you an empty seat." * Gil: "You might need clear lenses space goggles for this trip." * Deema: "Boy these things are so stylist." (The noise was heard again.) * Oona: "You didn't hurt the engine did you." * Tiff: "If it is it certainly isn't my fault(Yelps)." * Oona: "I'd better see what's going on." (Oona swims to check what's wrong.) * Goby: "Did you find out what's wrong Oona." * Oona: "Yeah the battery just pow." * Tiff: "Good grief." * Molly: "We've should have replace that with the other battery before we left." (The rocket sputters and spins down.) * All: (Screaming). * Gil: "Oh look out there." * Molly: "What is it Oona." * Oona: "I think it's a planet of the neighborhood and we're heading straight for it." * Molly: "Prepare for emergency landing hang on everybody." (Everyone put on their seat belts as they prepare for their astonishing crash landing.) * All: (Screaming). (They had landed and everyone got out.) * Oona: "Oh boy we forgot the spare battery back home." * Category:Episodes